Increasingly stringent statutory provisions relating to the permissible pollutant emissions from internal combustion engines that are disposed in motor vehicles make it necessary to take a variety of measures by means of which the pollutant emissions are lowered. One starting point in this endeavor is to directly reduce the pollutant emissions generated by the internal combustion engine as a result of the combustion process of the air/fuel mixture. A requirement for this is that the fuel is metered very precisely. This is possible by means of an injection valve which can be very precisely controlled. An injection valve comprises a nozzle assembly having a nozzle body with a recess into which a nozzle needle is introduced. The nozzle needle is axially movable in the recess and in a closed position closes an injection nozzle and in other positions releases said injection nozzle, thereby enabling fuel to be metered. With known injection valves an actuator which acts on the nozzle needle is also provided.